Blessed by the Ocean
by Chefbabe
Summary: We have all heard the tale of the child blessed by the moon, but what about the child blessed by the Ocean? (A prequel to Book 1)


13 years before Aang's Awakening.

Within the spirit world.

"This has gone on long enough, the world is terribly out of balance and the great commit is to return in thirteen years. If the avatar does not awaken by then then the world will never be able to restore balance." Three Spirts gathered together to discuss the imbalance of the Physical world that was disrupting their lives. The Dragon spirit spoke unsettled as he felt another of his brethren be slane by the very people who they had taught to master fire.

"And what would you have us do the only one who has ever been able to effect the Physical realm is Raava. Right now she and the Avatar are stuck with that iceberg." The painted lady spoke as she turned her back on the group.

"We must think of something, you have known the Avatar the longest what do you suggest?" the dragon asked turning to the Lemur who sat among the group.

"Well this newest version of Stinky seems to be afraid to follow his destiny he will need someone to help guide him." The lemur said scratching his chin. Throughout all of the cycles the lemur had kept a close eye on his old friend, _perhaps will take a Physical form and travel with my old friend once again_.

"Yes but who can do it, remember the Avatar is so encased in ice that not your average water bender could break it, it would take a master and there are no more water benders in the southern tribe?" the painted lady spoke as she waved her hand over the pool of water on the ground showing the small tribe that live near said iceberg.

"What about that little girl? The one who was just born." The dragon asked as he dipped is whiskers in to the water reviling the image of a baby wrapped up tight in furs.

"Maybe her heart it pure and strong, but while she has the ability to become a water bender how will she be able to free the avatar?" said the Painted Lady as she looked deep into the picture of the child.

"Leave that to me. The Solstice is tomorrow and I have some good friends I haven't seen in a while" Said the Lemur as he turned and began to walk towards the gates that represented the Spirit Oasis in the Northern water tribe. Once he arrived there he waited for the solstice to begin. The lemur walked through the gate and knelt by the pond. As he watched the twin fish dance he smiled and laid his hand in to the water.

"Hello my old friends, I come because Raava needs our help. There is a little girl who has been born in the Southern water tribe. She will help guide our friend but she will need a little help from you." As he stopped speaking the fish began to glow and speed up their dance. As they did a great light traveled across the water towards its target.

A little girl played along the edges of the ice, the water slashing against her face. The Toddler cooed and giggled as each wave came closer and closer till it began to envelope her. Though she no longer sat on the ice she giggled and squealed in joy as the gentle push and pull of the water rocked her gently. A bright light came and surrounded her and her once light eyes changed to deep blue as the infant hummed and cooed. The waves gently replaced her as her older brother came running by.

"Katara! Katara!" he called with his parents close behind, none of them had seen the water envelope the child.

"Ohh there she is, Katara" the Woman bent over picking up her daughter. "Sokka you do realize that she could have fallen in it was your job to watch over her." She said chastising her son who was supposed to be watching after his younger sister.

"Hey it's not my fault she is a girl and doesn't want to do cool things." the boy teased as he waved his hand in the face of his sister. Her once joyful coos turned sour and she began to cry and in doing so began to shake her fist. All of a sudden the ice underneath the family began to shake and as the toddler began to cry the ice began to break.

"Spirits she's a water bender!" The father breathed as her mother began to calm down the toddler.

"Shhhh, it alright sweetie" she said to the small child who once hearing the calm of her mother's voice began to calm down and giggle again.

"Dad, dad its magic water!" Sokka shouted as he clung to Hakoda.

As the Family was surrounded by the rest of the tribe to celebrate only water bender born in a generation, the spirits looked on as the Lemur walked up to the child and spoke to her. She looked over at the spirit and though no one else around her saw him she reached up at him and cooed.

"Well little human you have been blessed by the ocean spirit. When you are older you have a great task to do. The world is scared and broken and it needs the Avatar to repair it, but he cannot do it alone. He will need your help to find his voice with in the world. Always remember it is your job to keep hope alive, which is my gift to you. That you will never lose your hope, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." As he spoke he handed her a rare flower that as she wrapped her little fists around it sunk in to her hand and found its way in to her heart. Where she would keep it till it was time to help spread it around the world.

13 years later….

La and Tue circled around each other as the Ocean felt the powers of the one it had blessed. _It is time,_ they thought as their dance increased as the water near the southern water tribe began to shake as Katara broke the nearby glacier. The Spirits moved the water so that the siblings would be sent on a collision course with the iceberg that held their destiny.


End file.
